


Kieran teases Mark

by Kierthorn



Category: Lady Midnight, cassandra clare - Fandom, the dark artifices
Genre: Kierark, M/M, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierthorn/pseuds/Kierthorn
Summary: Kieran teases Mark at a family dinner





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is just a oneshot fanfic...just smut and some fluff..i can't stop writing these

Mark is watching Kieran again.

It always starts this way. Kieran catching his eye, with his stunning sapphire blue hair and glittering black and silvery eyes. It's like they are calling to him, beckoning him to come over, challenging him to make his move. Kieran is sitting on a kitchen chair, by the table, his long legs wrapped around it, his firm ass planted on top. He's chatting with Kit, but his eyes are on Mark.

Mark shifts uncomfortably on his chair, feeling his body reacting to the faerie prince’s darkly suggestive stare. He glances around at his siblings, who were busy eating and talking, oblivious to the situation Kieran was putting him in. Julian had cooked pasta, a food which Kieran had come to like, since he'd started living at the institute. Kieran nodded to something Kit was saying, Kieran and the the blonde haired shadowhunter seemed to become fast friends early on, and Mark was glad the Kieran had made a friend. Mark saw Kieran's tongue trace over his lips, his silvery black eyes gleaming wickedly at Mark. Mark reached for his drink, suddenly very thirsty, his throat dry. He started to take a drink, when he coughed, sputtering, choking on the liquid, as he felt something similar to a foot rubbing against his foot, inching slowly up his leg, underneath the table.

Mark glared a warning in Kieran's direction, but the faerie prince seemed to be interested in what Kit was saying, avoiding Mark's eyes. The only evidence that he was enjoying the effect he was having on Mark, was a slight evil smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. Nobody else seemed to notice. But Mark did, he'd known Kieran long enough to know and recognize the faerie prince’s games. And by the angel, did Kieran love playing games.

“ Mark, are you alright?”

Julian asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Mark could feel his cheeks burning with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, his mind and body acutely aware of Kieran's foot caressing his calf, still moving up to his thigh.

_Kieran. Stop it._

Mark shot Kieran a pleading look, as he wordlessly communicated with the faerie prince through their shared telepathic connection. Kieran turned to look at Mark, his eyes innocent and questioning.

_What's wrong Mark? Is something rubbing you the wrong way?_

To emphasize his point, Kieran's foot began moving further upwards, and Mark nearly stabbed himself in the hand with his fork, choking on his food, when he felt Kieran gently press, putting pressure on his hardening erection. Mark glared daggers across the table at Kieran, somebody was going to notice he thought frantically, but another voice in his head said he didn't want Kieran to stop.

“ So, Mark how have things been? Is Kieran behaving himself these days?”

Magnus grinned over his glass, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Magnus and Alec had joined them for dinner. Magnus had business with Arthur later that evening, but about what Mark didn't know.

“ uh I mmmmmmm...I ahhh”

Mark tried to coherently gather his racing thoughts, his brain still focusing on what Kieran's foot was doing under the table. He grabbed ahold of the table ,his fingers grasping at the edge, willing himself to think of anything other than what Kieran was doing.

“ Are you quite alright Mark? Your face is very flushed.”

Magnus, who was sitting beside him asked, and to Mark's horror, the dark haired warlock looked down and seemed to notice the foot in Mark's lap. Magnus grinned knowingly, and Mark wanted to die, he prayed the ground would open up and allow him to disappear from all the questioning glances from his family and friends. Kieran grinned impishly at Mark, his tongue peeking out from in between his red lips, tracing along them, his foot now stroking him, slowly. Mark was flustered and he shoved more food into his mouth, trying to distract himself. He suppressed the moan threatening to escape his mouth, as Kieran's foot expertly began stroking him faster, sliding along his almost completely hard dick.

_I could do it, Mark. I could get you off right here in front of your family and friends. Would you like that? I could make make you cum so hard._

Mark moaned helplessly into his fist, which he shoved into his mouth to muffle the sound. Kieran laughed in his mind, mockingly teasing him.

_Kieran. By the angel you are going to be so sorry!_

_Oh I know Mark. I don't doubt it for a second that you're telling the truth, in fact I'm counting on it._

“ Mark, really are you alright? You're acting very strange”

Julian asked, concern for his brother written all over his face.

“ i think i need some fresh air”

Mark stood up from the table, Kieran's foot banging on the underside of the tabletop, knocking his dishes, slightly rattling them. He turned quickly, so as not to give his family a full on view of his hard on and left the room.

_Kieran. Outside. Now._

Mark growled into the faerie prince’s mind, his need to have Kieran thrumming through him, his heart pounding in his chest.

 

 

* * *

Kieran politely excused himself from the table, his body trembling with the anticipation of what Mark had said he would do to him. He knew he had pushed Mark, goaded him into losing his temper, after all Kieran liked it when Mark got angry. Kieran liked Mark taking control and he was so turned on right now at the thought of what Mark might do to him.

Kieran stepped outside and immediately felt a gust of cool evening air hit his face,it was still light outside and Kieran could make out Mark standing by an oak tree, further out into the woods. He was leaning against the tree, and when he saw Kieran he stood and spoke into his mind.

_Kier, come here._

Kieran stepped forward cautiously, Mark looked angry and Kieran wondered momentarily if he'd gone too far. He felt a delicious shiver run through his body, he liked to be in charge but he also loved Mark giving him orders. It was a huge turn on. Mark stood with his arms crossed, his eyes were angry but there was still love in their depths. It was quiet outside, the only noise was the wind blowing through the trees, rustling the leaves.

Kieran was close to Mark now, and Mark reached out and pulled Kieran roughly towards his own body, Mark's fingers grasping the fabric of the faerie prince's shirt. He pressed their bodies together, and moved his hips against Kieran's,causing the faerie prince to moan helplessly. Mark grinned and threaded his fingers into Kieran's blue hair and shoved their lips together, hungrily devouring Kieran's mouth.

Mark bit Kieran's lips, tugging on them with his teeth, and Kieran tasted his own blood on his tongue and it was dangerously intoxicating. Mark attacked Kieran's neck with his teeth and tongue, leaving bruises and bite marks along the skin of Kieran's throat. Kieran groaned as Mark shoved a knee in between Kieran's, forcing his legs apart, his fingernails scraping Kieran's hips, digging into his skin.

“ Mark”

Kieran groaned, his fingers attempting to run over Mark's skin, but Mark just chuckled darkly and pushed Kieran away.

“ I don't think so Kier, you're not getting away with your earlier actions so easily. Get on your knees, now”

Mark ordered, his voice low and commanding. Kieran knelt, in the grass at Mark's feet, he almost wanted to fight it, to challenge Mark but he made himself obey. He was so turned on right now.

“ What about your family? What if someone sees us” Kieran asked.

“ You'd like that wouldn't you Kieran, like someone to see you on your knees, my dick in your mouth”

Kieran’s mouth dropped open at Mark's words, he had never heard Mark talk like this before. Mark tilted Kieran's face up, grasping his chin roughly, but not enough to really hurt. Kieran looked up through his lashes at Mark, the pale glow of the moon was reflected in Mark's blonde hair, creating a halo, around Mark's head.

“ You know what to do”

Mark spoke in a whisper, his voice filled with arousal, but remaining firm, no room for disobedience. Kieran hesitated, and Mark grabbed a fistful of Kieran's hair, thrusting his hips into Kieran's face. Kieran growled, his need to be in control warring with his desire for Mark to take control of him. He liked this side of Mark, but he still struggled with letting him take charge. Kieran unzipped Mark's pants, and pushed them down the blonde faeries lean hips, his eyes hungrily taking in the view in front of his face. Mark was leaning against the tree, his fingers tangled in Kieran's hair, his face twisted in pleasure as Kieran leaned forward and licked up the length of Mark's penis. Kieran pushed Mark's legs apart, his tongue licking between his thighs, and nipping at the soft sensitive skin, feeling Mark's hands in his hair, encouraging him.

“ Yessssss, Kieran” Mark hissed.

Kieran looked up as he took Mark's dick into his mouth, his lips wrapping around the length,even though it hurt his neck to do so. He wanted to watch Mark. He wanted to see Mark's face while he pleasured him. Mark's eyes were locked with Kieran's, as he thrust himself into Kieran's mouth, the faerie prince’s nails digging into Mark's ass. Mark moaned into the darkness, and Kieran moaned around Mark, so aroused because of the deliciously erotic noises Mark was making. Kieran felt Mark's fingers yanking on his hair, it hurt but Kieran was too aroused to care.

“ Good Kieran...mmmm that feels so good….”

Mark pushed Kieran away, Kieran's lips being forcefully separated from Mark.

“ Get up and pull down your pants”

Mark ordered breathlessly, his hands pulling Kieran to his feet, and shoving the faerie prince up against the tree, pressing his body into Kieran's from behind. Kieran moaned loudly as Mark rubbed up against his ass, the bark of the tree digging painfully into his chest and face. Mark's words went straight to his dick, and he yanked his pants down, Mark's hands touching Kieran everywhere. Kieran reached back desperate to touch Mark somewhere, anywhere. But, Mark just laughed in his ear, hot breath on his neck, and pulled Kieran's hands behind his back.

“ I don't think so Kier, keep your hands behind your back, or I will leave you here and you'll have to take care of yourself.”

Kieran reluctantly did as he was told, it hurt his arms to have them twisted behind himself, but he wasn't about to tell Mark that. He felt Mark shove a knee between his legs, and one of Mark's fingers shoved into his ass, Kieran moaned and pushed back into Mark's touch, desperately. Kieran was going crazy with lust, he needed Mark now, he was so hard. Mark was leaning into him, his mouth talking in his ear, lips barely touching his earlobe, Kieran tried to concentrate on what Mark was saying.

“ You like that, don't you? Kier, you like my fingers up your ass, but you'd rather something else wouldn't you?”

Kieran groaned in reply as Mark, pushed Kieran into the tree so leaning into the hard bark of the tree. He felt like he might fall over, his hands still behind his back. Mark entered Kieran and Kieran grunted at the suddenness, moaning as Mark's hips thrust up against his ass. It felt so good, even as Mark bit Kieran's back, and reached round to grab hold of his leaking erection. Kieran pushed back into Mark, his ass meeting the blonde faeries thrusts, Mark's hand stroking him, sliding up and down, faster and faster. Kieran came, and his orgasm ripped through his body, Mark coming not long after. Mark stood up, breathing hard, and Kieran stood to, his neck and back aching from the strained position he'd just been in.

“ Mark, that was…..”

Kieran was at a loss for words, as he pulled his pants back up, and watched Mark do the same.

“ amazing? Incredible?”

Mark teased, laughing and pulling Kieran close, so he could kiss him, on the lips. It was a soft, slow kiss,not fast and rough like before. 

“ We should get back inside, your family will wonder where you are?”

Kieran said the words but he would have gladly stayed out here with Mark all night, under the stars. Mark smiled and stroked his thumb along Kieran's jaw, caressing his face tenderly.

“Let them wonder, I just want to be with you.”

Kieran smiled, “ I love you Mark Blackthorn. The stars will go out before I forget you.”

Mark pulled Kieran into a hug. “ I know Kieran. I love you too.”


End file.
